Loki (Funko Universe)
| team = | ally = | fam = | video = | voice = | other = }} :Loki is from the Funko Universe video . Loki is a supervillain. Biography Little is known about Loki. At some point he acquired a that had powerful magical abilities. At some point he stood on top of a roof in a city. He was spotted by the superheroes and who came to confront him. Loki readied his scepter and fired. Spider-Man and Iron Man leapt out of the way. The blast exploded behind them. Iron Man landed and readied his . However, Loki fired again and blasted the hero back. He comes to a halt across the roof and fell unconscious. Spider-Man landed near his ally and examined him. He then ran to face off against Loki. Loki also ran forward, twirled around, and fired again hitting Spider-Man. The hero dropped then slowly rises, his eyes glowing blue as he came under Loki's mind control. Loki calmly walked behind him. He stopped and looked at Iron Man, who was slowly rising. Spider-Man turned to see and Loki pointed at him ordering him to attack. Iron Man stood and rubbed his head. Spider-Man flew forward kicking him back. Iron Man stared off against his ally. He flew forward and swung a punch but Spider-Man dodged it. He fired a repulsor blast but Spider-Man dodged and propelled himself forward crashing Iron Man through the wall. Loki glared at the two heroes fighting. Iron Man struggled to keep Spider-Man off him. Spider-Man fired but Iron Man aimed Spider-Mans' hand out of his way. He then aimed Spider-Man's hand so the webbing hit the scepter. The scepter flew out of Loki's hand into Iron Man's. Loki looked shocked. Spider-Man stood recovering himself. He blinked and the blue disappeared from his eyes. They stared at Loki then walked forward. Spider-Man grabbed the scepter out of Iron Man's hand and walked forward. Loki slowly backed away as Spider-Man brought the scepter closer. Spider-Man used the scepter to make Loki think he was a . He began strutting around bobbing his head. He flapped his arms like wings and clucking. He even scratched his foot on the ground. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. Most likely, he was captured and brought to justice. Powers and Abilities It is unknown what kind of powers Loki himself has, if any. Loki wields a powerful scepter. The scepter has a long sharp blade on one end and a blue glowing orb in the center. The scepter can project powerful blasts of extremely dangerous force. It also has the ability to control the minds of others so they must obey the scepter's holder. Personality Loki is a twisted individual. He seeks out means to make mischief. It is almost as if he lured Spider-Man and Iron Man to the roof just to engage in combat. He also took delight in forcing the two heroes to fight. Background Loki was unnamed and unvoiced. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains (Funko Universe) Category:Spellbound (Short) Category:Unnamed Characters